Hey Jude
by MasqueradeInTheTARDIS
Summary: Set five years in to the future. It follows Jude and will soon begin to flash back. Rated T, though, I warn you there will be some smut later on.
1. Chapter 1

**I DO NOT OWN THE FOSTERS NOR DO I OWN ANY OF THE CHARACTERS**

~Five Years In The Future~

Jude is now eighteen and he has come to terms with his sexuality over the years. It was a rough couple of years especially since he was going through high school at the time. The place where it seemed like the right time for everyone and anyone to do their thing but they still get judged for it. He had a couple of enemies but nothing too serious. One of them moved away and the other just lost interest in trying to hurt him, seeing as it never really effected Jude. He was strong mentally but physically, it could use some work. He really wasn't in to sports but instead enjoyed reading and he found that writing was also an interest of his. It started as short stories but soon went to be so much more. He won a prize at his school as part of a short story contest which got him a cash prize and ever since he had thought about expanding to writing a novel. He did have a good story in mind anyway.

He was sat alone at his desk, with Brandon off at Julliard and Callie living on her own just a couple of miles away there was more space in the house. Jude got his own room and Jesus got his room back and so did Mariana. The twins stayed at home to keep watch of the baby which over the years had grown. She is now five and while Mariana still takes and now teaches dance classes and Jesus helps to keep kids off the street at any local homeless youth shelter or group home. They always find time to spend with their little sister. Jude still keeps to himself, always locking himself in his room so he can focus on his writing. He was only three chapter in on his novel and way behind on his schedule since he had spent Christmas at Callie's.

Another writer's block and Jude laid his forehead on his desk, his arms just cuddling his head gently. He shut his eyes as he tried to think of something to write, not even hearing Lena when she announced that someone was here to see him until he felt hands on his shoulders. He raised his head slowly til he was sat up straight and soon his eyes were covered. He heard laughter and then 'Guess who?'. Jude turned quickly, his vision coming back as the hands fell away and he looked up at Connor. He jumped out of his chair and hugged him tight as he then placed a kiss on his lips.

"I missed you." Jude said with a sweet smile.  
>"I missed you, too. Remind me to never go on a vacation ever again unless you come along." Connor said with a sweet smile as he kissed him back.<p>

Connor was only a year older than Jude and was supportive of anything that Jude got himself in to. He found that Jude had found comfort in writing so if he ran out of notebooks, he got him some. If he ran out of pens, he would rush to Staples and buy only the best for him, etc. Jude moved from Connor's arms which found their way around his waist. He knew what he was trying to do. He could see it in his eyes.

"We can't!" Jude protested as Conner wrapped his arms around him and pressed his body against his back and started kissing at his neck, "seriously! Stooop.." Jude held back a moan. "Stef and Lena are down stairs and Isabel (the baby's name that Jude had came up with) is asleep. And you know how loud I get."  
>"Alright, alright.." Connor muttered and finally released Jude."But later tonight you should stop by my dorm. My dormmate isn't back yet. Maybe you could read to me what you've written so far and we can watch a movie and maybe something else.." He added with a wink.<br>"Sounds good. I'll text you." Jude said and sat himself back down, watching Connor leave his bedroom. He then turned back to his laptop and stared at the small line that kept disappearing and reappearing. It was taunting him so he shut his laptop and ran his hands over his face as he let out an aggravated sigh. Mariana appeared in Jude's door frame, holding Isabel who she was feeding now.

"What's wrong?" She asked. A look of worry on her face.

Over the years Mariana found herself not really being true to herself. The whole thing with her dance crew in high school was ridiculous and so she broke away from that. She let he blond fade and her original black color came back in her hair. She only now had the tips dyed purple. She kept with dance and soon wound up teaching it. She loved it and that's where she met her boyfriend of two years.

"Nothing. Just writers block." Jude muttered and slouched down in his chair.  
>"I'm sure it'll come to you eventually!" Mariana said as the baby started crying. She began to bounce her gently, shushing her ever so cutely as she headed back down the stairs.<p>

Jude looked back to his door which was open and watched Mariana leave. He exhaled and sat up as he cracked his knuckles as he turned his attention back to his laptop. He opened it and began typing again.


	2. Chapter 2

Closing his laptop now, Jude got up and pushed his chair in. He finished the third chapter finally but would go back to edit it later. He noticed that it was almost 6pm so he texted Connor to let him know that he was on his way. He grabbed his jacket and headed downstairs and stopping in the opening of the living room to watch Mariana cuddling Isabel on the couch.

"You know she can walk and talk and do almost anything now." Jude said, leaning against the opening.  
>"I know. I just don't want to put her down. She's so cute and I like having her close." Mariana said as she rubbed Isabel's back softly. "It's my motherly instincts."<br>"I think you'll make a great mom."  
>"Well thanks, Jude. I hope to have one soon." Mariana said just as Stef walking in<br>"Have one what when?" She asked as she picked up Isabel. Mariana almost fought her.  
>"A baby. Mariana wants to have a baby." Jude said.<br>"Oh.. No." Stef protested as she held Isabel on her side and kissed her forehead. "You're much too young, young lady."  
>"I'm twenty." Mariana reminded her.<br>"Not now, okay? Focus on your work. Your dancing... Do you want to loose all that just to have a baby?" Stef asked, looking to Mariana as she waited for an answer.  
>"I guess not." Mariana said under her breath as he placed her hands over her stomach, looking down at them as Stef turned her attention to Isabel and walked into the kitchen.<br>"Dinner's ready!" Lena then called out.  
>"I'm going to Connors'!" Jude called back as he ran to the door but was stopped by Lena.<br>"Oh? It's family night though. Callie's coming over and Jesus is getting off work early and Mariana is here." Lena said, not even mentioning Brandon. Though, he was in New York. "Stay, please?"  
>"Maybe I can invite Connor over?" Jude asked as he took his phone out from his jacket pocket and unlocked it. Lena nodded with a smile as she then went back in to the kitchen. Jude sent a quick text saying that he was stuck at home for a family dinner and told him to come over. Connor quickly replied telling Jude that he was on his way.<p>

Once everyone at home was settled at the table, they started to serve the food even though Callie and Connor were running late. Jesus hogged the pasta bowl, shoveling endless portions on to his plate. Mariana took the bowl from him and smacked his shoulder playfully. Jesus just laughed and moved on to the bread sticks as Mariana got some pasta for herself.

"So Jesus, how's the counseling going?" Jude asked as he took a bite of his bread stick.  
>"Need more information for your book, huh?" Jesus teased and Jude shook his head. "It's going really well. I'm helping people and there seems to be an improvement in the one's I've met with." He added, stabbing the pasta with his fork and plowing it into his mouth then.<br>"That's great!" Jude said just as there was a knock at the door. He got up and went to open it, seeing Connor and Callie.

Callie messed with Jude's hair as she entered, "Long time no see, huh?" She joked. She saw Jude just the other day before he went back home after Christmas.  
>"Sorry I'm late!" Connor jumped in, wrapping his arms around Jude as he kissed him. Jude smiled against his lips and kissed him back.<br>"You're fine. We just started. Come. We have a plate set up for you." Jude shut the door and took Connor by his hand and lead him in to the kitchen and sat him down next to where he was sitting.

Everyone was at the table now. Mariana, Jesus, Callie, Stef and Lena and even Isabel and Connor. Isabel was sat in between Stef and Lena. Jude took in the sight of his family as they talked about their day and shared memories and laughed. He couldn't help but smile. There was suddenly a phone going off and Lena took it out of her pocket, checking the ID.

"It's Brandon!" She said and shushed everyone as she answered the phone and put it on speaker then set it down in the middle of the table. Everyone around the table yelled out 'Hi Brandon!'.  
>"Hey everyone!" He yelled back with a chuckle.<p>

Now his whole family was here and he couldn't be more happy.


	3. Chapter 3

After dinner Connor and Jude had taken over cleaning everything so the others could take some time to catch up. They spent at least an hour just messing with each other, splashing each other with water and somewhere along the way they ended up throwing soap suds at each other. Finally they had finished with all the dishes and finished putting away the plates and bowls they had dried and put the left overs in the fridge. They they went to join the others in the living room who were talking over a glass of wine that Callie had brought over. Mariana and Jesus was allowed some so Jude asked for his own glass. Callie gave him hers and got herself another glass. He shared it with Connor as he sat down on one of the arm chairs and let Jude sit himself on his lap as he leaned forward, resting his head against his shoulder as he wrapped his arms around his waist.

Mariana was once again playing with Isabel along with Jesus. It was a game of monkey in the middle and Jesus always let Isabel win. Jude looked to Callie who was talking with Stef and Lena about her new apartment. Callie didn't really change. She was still a bit stubborn but she was his sister (well, half-sister) and he loved her. Callie had grown her hair out and left it wavy. It was now just a little over her shoulders and she wore a button up jean like shirt which she had messily tucked in to her skinny jeans.

"And aside from the apartment how's college going?" Stef asked as she refilled her glass.  
>"Oh, great actually. The work is hard but I had this break to really catch up so I'm falling behind anymore. Jude didn't distract me too much." Callie teased as she nudged his leg. Jude looked down at her and gave her a sweet smile, "What are your plans, Jude?" She asked.<br>"I don't know. I really want to work on my writing right now." Jude said with a nod.  
>"Well do that. I story about your life will definitely sell." Callie sipped her wine. "Just make sure you make me look good." She added and Jude laughed at that.<br>"I'll try." He said with a soft smirk and soon let out a sigh. "I think Connor and I are gonna head out now." He then got up off of Connor's lap and set the glass down on the coffee table. He helped Connor up and kissed him quickly. The others smiled and Lena and Stef looked at each other.  
>"Alright. But don't stay out too late, ok?" Stef said as he and Lena got up to walk them out. Lena followed.<br>"And be careful.." Lena warned and Jude bit his lip gently as he looked at Connor and nodded. He knew what she was talking about. They had a long talk about the bird and the bees when he was about 14 and ever since then Jude was freaked out about diseases and all that and whenever he and Connor did do anything he was sure they used protection.  
>"We will. I'll be home later." Jude finally said and Connor opened the door, gesturing for Jude to go first. He followed behind as he shut the door. They got in to his car and drove off, heading to Connor's dorm which wasn't that far. Like Callie's apartment it was only a couple of miles away.<p>

Jude watched Connor the whole time he drove, letting his hand move up to his cheek and his index finger ghosted over his cheek as he then ran his hand through Connor's hair, fixing it a bit.

"I love you." Jude whispered and leaned over and kissed his cheek.  
>"I love you too, Jude. So much.." Connor said. His eyes were focused on the road but he smiled wide. He let one hand off the wheel and took Jude's hand in his, locking their fingers together.<br>"You don't mind if I write about you in my book, do you?" Jude asked and Connor shook his head.  
>"Go right ahead." He said.<br>"Well, it's going to involve your father and everything that happened."  
>"That's fine. I trust you, Jude." Connor assured as he glanced over at him quickly.<p>

Connor's story was rough. He wanted to be 100% sure that he would allow him to write about it. He nodded and exhaled as he kissed his cheek again, this time longer. Their hands still glued together. He didn't realize how off the road they were til everything went black, he was too preoccupied in his own world to hear Connor's worried whimpers as he tried to remove a water bottle from underneath the break petal with his free foot. Connor had become so distracted that he didn't see the other car til it was too late and off the road they went...


	4. Chapter 4

~The Next Day~

Jude's eyes slowly began to open, fluttering every now and then as his vision started to come back. He heart beeping just next to him and saw he was hooked up to some kind of monitor. It was tracking his heart beat and all that. He heard someone shifting in a chair at the end of the hospital bed and saw Callie asleep. He tried to be quiet as he sat up but he soon found out that almost every part of him was aching. He let out a soft groan as he relaxed himself and Callie woke.

"Oh my God! You're awake." Callie said and Jude could tell from her voice that she had been crying. She got out of the chair so fast and went to Jude's side, sitting herself next to him on the bed as she let one hand run through Jude's hair softly as she smiled at him. "Don't you ever do that to me again." She added and tapped the tip of his nose as she leaned in and kissed his forehead. There was a knock on the door and a nurse came in and did her routine. Checking his levels and asking if he was feeling any pain. She told him that it was normal since he was in the accident and that his left arm would heal soon enough. He didn't even realize that he had a cast on it but with closer examination with a pocket mirror Callie let him use he saw there was a cut on his cheek and forehead and he also had a cast. Aside from that and his aches he really wanted to just go home but the doctor's wanted to keep him over night for observation.

Later in the day Jesus stopped by, giving Callie some time to go get something to eat. Jesus held up a book that he found in Jude's room. It had a book mark in it so he assumed he was currently reading it. He didn't even have to ask, Jude nodded and made himself comfortable as Jesus slid the chair closer. He opened the book and began to read.

About a half hour later there was a soft knock on the door and it then opened. Brandon popped his head in. He came in and shut the door behind him as he then approached Jesus.

"Just let me finish this chapter." Jesus said, waving Brandon away, "This is really good."

Brandon chuckled and nodded, "Sure. Continue." He said and walked around the chair and laid a hand on to Jude's leg, "How you feeling?" He whispered so not to disturb Jesus.  
>"Better." Jude muttered and looked up at Brandon. "What are you doing here? Don't you have classes?" He asked as his brows furrowed in confusion.<br>"Don't worry about it. I told them there was a family emergency. "

Jesus finally closed the book and stood, "He's all yours." He said and placed the book at the foot of Jude's hospital bed. "I'll be back." He added and left the room. Brandon stayed where he was, waving to Jesus as he left. The door shut leaving the two alone. He turned his attention back to Jude and gave him a smile.

"I heard what happened. You gave everyone quite the scare, bud." Brandon said and shook his head as he eyed his cast.  
>"I really just want to go home." Jude protested, "I'm 18... What I say goes now, right?" He asked and Brandon nodded.<br>"I'm pretty sure that's how it works but you better listen to the doctors. It's just tonight an then you get to go home."

Jude relaxed himself, trying to calm down so not to hurt himself anymore if it was even possible. Through the day more people came by, Mariana, Stef and Lena with Isabel. They all had to talk to him to calm him down, to get him through this night and not one of them had told him yet. Jesus returned and continued reading to Jude until the two had fallen asleep.

~The Next Morning~

"Alright, Jude. We're letting you." The Doctor said as he came in, waking both Jude and Jesus. Stef and Lena were right behind the doctor. "You think you're ready?" He asked with a raised brow and Jude nodded, giving the doctor a wide smile as he got himself up and pull the covers off of him. Though there was still was pain he ignored it. Anything to get out of the hospital. He hated hospitals. He heard the doctor talking softly with Stef and Lena, "And have you told him yet?" The doctor whispered and the two shook their heads.

"We're going to tell him soon. We just don't want to make him any more upset." Stef said as she wrapped an arm around Lena and looked over at Jude who looked away. He tried to think of what they could possibly hiding from him, something so extreme that it would hurt him. His mind was racing as he thought of all the possibilities. Maybe he had a month to live? He was bleeding internally? Maybe he was-.. Connor.

Jude went over to Lena and Stef, ignoring the doctor as he kept talking to them. "What happened to him!? Where is he? Where's Connor!?" He asked, eyes wide and filled with hurt and sadness. He was shaking at this point as one thought popped in to his head. Conner was dead. There was silence as the two looked at each other. "What happened!? Where is Connor!?" He shouted now.


	5. Chapter 5

Jude ran out of his room and with his adrenaline high he didn't even feel the pain that was coursing through his body. Stef and Lena followed behind, calling out to him to calm down and that everything would be alright. He found the ICU and rushed through the doors and stopped for a moment to read the names on the doors. Luckily they went in alphabetical order by last name. He found 'Stevens' and walked in to Connor's room, seeing him laying there in his hospital bed.

Coma. It kept echoing in his mind, flooding his thoughts and suddenly the events of that night started to come back to him. He walked over to Connor's bed, stopping at his side as he help his hand, ignoring the fact that his mother was asleep in the room. He stared down at him, a tear running down his check as he let out a choked sob and held his hand tighter.

"I love you..." Jude said, his voice was shaking and his throat felt full as he swallowed a lump and took a sharp breath, "I love you too, Jude.." He whispered mainly to himself and sat himself on the bed and laid himself next to Connor, wrapping his arm around his shoulder as he curled up next to him and rested his head on to his chest as he shut his eyes and broke down. Stef and Lena finally caught up but Lena stopped Stef as she saw Jude.

~FLASHBACK~

Connor's car sped off the road and went down hill, flipping and soon coming to a stop. Jude was in shock as he looked over at Connor only to find that he was unconscious but he saw that he had hit his head and he was bleeding. Both of them were bleeding and Jude's right arm was bothering him more than ever. He tried to get himself out of the car and luckily his seat belt unbuckled. He crawled out slowly and saw a guy at the top of the hill. He was calling out to him and Jude yelled out for help then the man disappeared, did he leave them? He looked back at Connor and everything around him started spinning. Maybe he shouldn't have moved. He stayed on the ground and he slowly lost consciousness as he heard sirens in the distance.

~Present Day~

Jude had fallen asleep like that, all curled up again Connor but when he woke he saw that Connor was still comatose. He kept his head against his chest and watched as Connor's mother walked in. She was tall and her brunette hair was up in a messy bun. It looked like she had come directly from work but she lives a state away.

"Hey... You're awake." She said with a smile as he went to the hospital bed. Jude just nodded. "You're more than welcome to stay. It's what he would have wanted". 'Would have wanted', she made it out to be that he was dead. He wasn't going to give up. Connor was going to wake up. He had to wake up.

As the days went by there was no luck, Connor was still comatose and Stef came and got him saying that it was best to leave him alone for now but that he could still come and visit. He nodded and kissed Connor on the lips, expecting to be kissed back... He left with Stef and the two headed home where everyone, even Brandon was waiting for him. They all had dinner together and later in the evening Jude snuck back up to his room. Brandon knocked on the door minutes later when he heard sobs coming from Jude's room when he was on his way to the bathroom.

"Hey... What's wrong?" Brandon asked as he slowly entered Jude's room.  
>"I lost it! I lost it, I lost it!" Jude yelled, turning to Brandon. Brandon came forward and crouched down next to Jude who was sat in his desk chair, his laptop open and it looked to him that he was trying to write.<br>"Lost what?" Brandon was with a hint of confusion.  
>It took Jude a moment to reply but he finally got it out, "my inspiration..."<p> 


	6. Chapter 6

A couple of days had past and all Jude has done was stay in his room with the occasional family visitor to check up on. Callie stayed over some nights to keep an eye on Jude and just to be there for him. Brandon was staying In Jesus' room until everything seemed to calm down and get better then he would head back to New York.

One night Brandon took some cookies that Mariana had made with the help of Isabel and snuck them up to Jude's room. He entered with a knock and saw Jude reading as he was laid in his bed. He sat himself on the foot of his bed and and nudged his foot as he showed off the cookies. Jude put his book down, putting on a smile. He was thankful for having such a caring family. He closed the book and set it on his bedside table.

"Thanks." Jude said as he took some of the cookies from Brandon and sitting up to give him more room.  
>"You're welcome." He said and bit in to one of the cookies. Silence flooded the room but it was nice to not talk, he just wanted to be there for him. He finished one cookie finally before looking over at Jude. "Everything's going to be okay, okay?"<br>"Okay..." Jude echoed with a nod.  
>"It's like-... It's like when my dad passed away. The cancer took him so quickly, you know? There was nothing any of us could do and you know how much of a wreck I was when he died."<br>"The day before your Julliard audition." Jude remembered the day like it was yesterday, "but you still went through with it and, well, you got in. But Connor's not dead."  
>"I know but you just have to trust that the doctor's know what they're doing... To be honest, I don't know much about comas and all that but I do think there's a better chance of living then there is if you're living with cancer."<br>"I'm sorry. Sorry about you losing your dad. I know how much it hurt you. You two were close." Jude moved on his bed and got closer to Brandon, hugging him tight.  
>"Thank you." Brandon said, hugging him back. Jude kept hugging him for a bit longer, not wanting to break away just yet. He felt safe in Brandon's arms. He shut his eyes and let a tear escape and he sniffled but Brandon silently sobbed.<p>

Another day had gone by and there was still no update. Jude decided to pay Connor a visit and when he arrived at his room in the ICU he saw that his mom was still there. She was running her fingers through his hair and praying. Jude wasn't the religious type but he didn't judge anyone for anything. He stayed quiet by the door until she was finished. She looked up at him and smiled and gestured for him to come in to the room and he did.

"How's he doing?" Jude asked as he took Connor's hand in his own.  
>"The same... Though, the doctors said that though he's in this state that he can hear us."<p>

Jude looked down at Connor and leaned closer to him, whispering in to his ear. "Connor, please come back. I need you. I love you and I don't know what I'll do if I lose you." Jude exhaled and shut his eyes, letting his tears fall. "Please..." He repeated and moved up and kissed him, not seeing that Connor's eyes had fluttered open. He then felt Connor kiss him.


	7. Chapter 7

**I JUST WANT TO TAKE THIS TIME TO THANK MY READERS AND THOSE OF YOU WHO HAVE AND ARE COMMENTING! IT MEANS A LOT TO ME TO SEE ALL THIS LOVE FOR MY FANFIC!**

  
>Jude spent the day with Connor though, the doctor's wouldn't let him walk around just yet so he went out and got them some food which was just Wendy's from around the corner. He also stopped at home and got his laptop so he and Connor would binge watch Charmed (which is one of Connor's favorite shows) until they finally release him. He arrived only an hour after heading out and Connor was there waiting for him, a goofy smile on his face.<p>

"What?" Jude asked but couldn't help but smile back.  
>"I just missed you is all. I never want you to leave me ever again." Connor said and patted the free spot next to him on the bed. "I love you so much, Jude and I'm so glad that you're okay. If anything were to happen to you I don't know what I would to with myself." He muttered as Jude sat down beside him. He then kissed him a couple of times and Jude held up his cast, showing that he did get hurt and Connor just chuckled, "I mean something worse. I am really sorry."<br>"It's not your fault." Jude assured him. "You told your mom after you woke that there was a water bottle under the brake. You couldn't have prevented that. I'm just happy that you're still with me."

They cuddled together in the bed and watched Charmed for the rest of the day til later that night Connor had fallen asleep on him. He exited out of Netflix and went to his writing app on his laptop and pulled up the novel he was working on. He typed in 'Chapter Four' and went on...

~FLASHBACK~

Jude is 16 and Connor is 17. The two have grown close and though they had a few fights over the years and Connor was going through some things with his father, they still managed to find a way back to each other. At the end of the school year, Connor was moving away because his mom had gotten a job in another state. It was hard for Jude to say goodbye because he loved Connor though he had never told him. Connor was the first person Jude had come out to and all Connor did was say 'cool' and asked him what he had for lunch like it was nothing, because.. It really wasn't and Connor knew how Jude felt about labeling people yet there he was labeling himself.

On the night before Connor's departure Jude had snuck out and went over to Connor's and tapped on his window and woke him. Connor snuck down stairs and let him in and they spent the night in the living room just talking and remembering the past years they've spent together. When it was 4am Jude knew it was his time to go. He headed to the door and Connor followed.

"Just one more thing." Jude said as he turned back to Connor, "If I don't ever see you again I want you to know that I-..." A pause as he tried not to swallow the words, "I really, really like you." He finally said.  
>"I know." Was all Connor said and leaned in and kissed Jude which took him by surprise. Connor never once talked about his sexuality but then again he acted like Jude's admission about his sexuality was nothing so he understood. Jude kissed him, wrapping his arms around his neck as one of Connor's hands rested on Jude's lower back. "I'll visit, don't worry." Connor said as he walked Jude to the end of the driveway. They kissed once more before Jude ran back home.<p>

~Present Day~

Jude let out a yawn as he saved his work and shut his laptop. He shifted a bit but made sure not to wake Connor. He then shut his eyes and slowly drifted off to sleep beside him.


	8. Chapter 8

**WARNING: SMUT**

Connor was able to head back home a couple of days later which, his home was his dorm and so Jude had helped him. Lena came and picked the two up and took them to the local college that Connor was attending. Jude helps Connor in to the dorm and when the entered they saw that the other side of the room was cleared out. Jude stayed per Connor's request and helped him with some homework that he missed and then they watched more Charmed until another male student stopped by Connor's dorm, knocking on the door and entering.

"Hey, Con! I heard you were back. Gave all of us quite the scare, dude. Oh, and I heard about your roommate, have you?" The guy asked and Connor shook his head, "Well, apparently the curricular here isn't challenging enough so he high tailed it out of here!" The guy took a breath then looked to Jude, "hi! I'm Gregory. And you are?" He asked as he put a hand out to Jude.  
>"I'm Jude." He said, shaking his hand, "we met like six times alre-."<br>"Nice to meet you, Jane! Gotta go!" Gregory interrupted and headed out of Connor's dorm, slamming the door shut behind him.  
>"Con?" Jude asked, looking over at Connor who just shrugged.<br>"I think he called you Jane..." Connor added and hit play on Jude's laptop.

Jude couldn't focus because for some reason he had something else on his mind. He slammed his laptop shut and moved it out of the way as he attacked Connor's lips with his own.

"What are you do-.." Connor said before getting cut off. He kissed him back and felt Jude straddling his lap, "careful, I'm still a little sore." He said and Jude nodded and he was sure not to press down too hard. Connor laid back and watched as Jude lifted up Connor's shirt and kissed at various places on his chest and started to move down. He then unzipped and unbuttoned his pants as he pulled them down, leaving Connor in just his briefs now. "Do you want me to get a condom?" He asked but Jude shook his head as was already kissing over the light path of his happy trail. He slid off Connor's briefs and too his cock in to his mouth as he started to bob his head up and down.

Connor knew there were people coming and going through out the halls so he had to try to be as quiet as possible. He let his hand grab gently at Jude's hand as he helped him by guiding him up and down as he watched him. Jude's eyes met Connor's. It was like that for a few minutes until Connor warned him that he was close. He pulled back with a pop and started to stroke his cock til he finally came. He smirked softly as he watched Connor in all his glory. He licked up his cum, cleaning him off before laying next to him as he tried to catch his breath.

"Sorry... I just had the urge to-.." Jude started to say when Connor cut him off.  
>"No! Don't be. I thank you." He said and let out a soft chuckle as he stared up at the ceiling. "You want to finish that episode of Charmed?" Connor then asked and Jude nodded and got up and grabbed his laptop, opened it up and hit play as Connor got his pants back on.<br>"I love you, Con.." Jude teased with a soft smirk.  
>"I love you too, Jane." Connor gave him a wink and kissed him and then rested his head against his chest as the two then continued to watch the show.<p> 


	9. Chapter 9

Jude was picked up later that evening by Callie since she lived right down the road. Jude took the pare bedroom like always and in the morning, Callie would make them pancakes and they would catch up but that morning was different because all last night Callie was studying for one of her classes and early in the morning she had to rush out without breakfast or telling Jude goodbye. He didn't mind it though, he was grown up now. He made himself pancakes and left some for Callie as he then texted Brandon to see if he was still in town. Brandon had texted him back saying that this was his last day.

Brandon and Jude had spent that day together. Brandon picked him up at Callie's and they went to see a movie that afternoon and after Brandon had treated to Jude to ice cream only if he promised not to tell moms because they were against eating so close to dinner. They walked along the beach that afternoon. It was quiet between them til Jude finally spoke up.

"So how's Julliard?" Jude asked.  
>"It's alright.. Kind tough with all the rehearsing but I'm doing something that I love so I don't really mind it."<br>"And are there any special someones in your life right now?"  
>"Special someones? Are in more than one? I can't even handle one right now so no. No special someones."<br>"Are long as you're focusing on your school work."  
>"You're starting to sound like mom.." Brandon shook his head as he let out a groan. "Oh! How's the book coming along?"<br>"It's-... Going.." Jude said with a nod, "It's sometimes hard to figure out just what I want to say then figure out just how to express it, you know?"  
>"I think so..."<br>"I'm on chapter five though. My goal is at least thirty chapters."  
>"Wow. You got a lot of work ahead of you. I wish you the best of luck, bud."<p>

Jude looked over at Brandon who gave him a wide smile as he finished off his ice cream.  
>After Brandon's father had died they gotten closer.<p>

~FLASHBACK~

During Mike's chemo therapy two years ago, Brandon was beside him twenty-four seven. He never really gave himself time to practice and it was a shock to Jude that he made it in to Julliard. Brandon took a lot of his anger and frustration out on Jude. He even pushed him down the stairs or smacked him over the stupidest things. Jude began to distance himself from Brandon, though it was hard with them living in the same house.

After Mike's death, it had effected Brandon more than anyone expected. He spent the night of his father's death locked in his room. He was sobbing and screaming and throwing things non-stop. Then, the next day was Brandon's Julliard audition. He got up to the piano with his whole family in the audience. He dedicated it to his father and played a piece that his father had loved whenever he played it. Later that night, they were all having dinner when Jude went to get his phone because he was waiting for a call from Connor. When he turned to leave his room, he saw Brandon standing there. He froze and almost dropped his phone. Brandon looked out of it and he had been crying.

"Jude, I'm so sorry.." Brandon said and stepped closer. Jude hesitated with stepping back. "I didn't mean to hurt you... I feel like an asshole for doing those things to you but you have to understand just where I was then. Not in a good place. I took it out on you and I should not have done that. I feel horrible."  
>Jude stepped forward and gave Brandon a tight hug. "It's okay. I forgive you."<p>

Brandon broke down in his arms and Jude spent the whole night with Brandon. He let him talk about what he was feeling and he let him share the memories he had of his father and then the funeral came. Brandon stepped up beside Jude at the burial.

"I have you still, right bud?" Brandon said and put his hand out.  
>"Of course you do. Me and and everyone else." Jude said, meaning the rest of their family. He took Brandon's hand and held it throughout.<p>

~Present Day~

Once Jude and Brandon arrived home, Lena had went to them and bragged them in to the kitchen. They were just in time for dinner and even Callie had made it.  
>They were all sat around the table when Mariana put her fork down and cleared her throat. "Hey... Guys, I have something to tell you all." Mariana spoke with nervousness in her voice. Everyone looked to her in that moment. She looked up and took a breath as he exhaled to calm herself down before she continued. "I'm pregnant..."<p> 


	10. Chapter 10

WiseGirl1993 **REQUESTED BRALLIE! I DID MY BEST AND I WILL BRING IT IN TO THE NEXT CHAPTER BUT STILL TRY TO KEEP THE FOCUS ON JONNOR.**

'I'm pregnant' lingered in the air for several moments. Forks dropped on to plates, jaws fell open and someone gasped. They all slowly came back to reality and Stef picked up her food as she looked down at her plate.

"Pregnant?" Stef asked, really not wanting it to be true. "Did-.. Didn't we just discuss this the other day, Mariana?"  
>"Yes. But mom, "I'm twenty."<br>"Twenty is too young..."  
>"And I'm also engaged."<p>

It was Jesus who started choking on his food as he then fell off his chair at the moment. All of this was hard for everyone to take in. Jesus finally came to his senses and laid on the floor, just staring up at Mariana. She met his eyes and she gave him and apologetic smile. He smiled back though it was a little week.

~FLASHBACK~

It was the Fourth Of July two Summer's ago and Mariana had brought a guy along with her to the family barbeque. This was a little before Mike's cancer was discovered and Connor was spending a few weeks at their home so he could spend time with Jude (this was after he had left the state with his mom). Mariana introduced him to everyone as Adam. He was tall with dark hair and a winning smile and green eyes that you could just get lost in. He wore swim trunks and a white tank which showed off his muscles. Jude and Connor spent the remainder of the day checking him out constantly.

"I met him at my class. He's nineteen and he's super sweet and have you seen his abs?" Mariana bit her lip gently as she looked over at Adam who was talking (getting interrogated) by Jesus. Callie was poking at her corn with a fork, not really paying attention until Mariana nudged her almost causing her to drop her food. "I said did you see his abs?" Mariana repeated and Callie just shook her head. Mariana got Adam to come over and lift up his shirt. Jude and Connor were sure to get a good view.

"Oh, wow. Nice." Callie said though she wasn't too in to the conversation. Mariana hung on to Adam the whole rest of the day.

~Present Day~

"He proposed two nights ago. He took me out and we had dinner and danced on the beach and then he got down on one knee and asked me to marry him! This was of course before I told him I was pregnant. I found out yesterday morning." Mariana then went on to show off the ring.

Brandon took a look at it but was distracted by Callie. She seemed to not really be all here and so after dinner he pulled her aside and brought her up stairs to talk. They sat in Jude's room and Brandon held Callie's hand, looking in to her eyes and waiting for an answer.

"It's Wyatt." Callie finally said and let out a sigh. "He's calling me again and he called me today during my test and my phone wouldn't stop vibrating. I have fifteen missed calls and forty texts."  
>"Block his number."<br>"I tried! Don't you think I tried!? He just keeps coming back no matter what I do."

~FLASHBACK~

During that same Summer, Callie and Wyatt have been having some difficulties. Wyatt wanted to hit the road and live life while Callie wanted to go to college and become a social worker. One that would help kids in foster homes but Wyatt started to get mad at her. He had hit her once and then she found out that he had started doing drugs and she could not be around that. She kicked him out, changed her number and changed the locks. She later went to Brandon for support.

"Can we talk?" Callie asked, holding her plate in one hand and placed on hand flat over her forehead to keep the sun out of her eyes. Brandon looked up from his plate and nodded. They headed in to the home, passing by Mariana who was still going on about Adam.  
>"What's going on? Are you ok?"<br>"It's Wyatt." Callie admitted, "he's gone crazy and just yesterday I had to kick him out. He hit me and I found out he was doing drugs and I do not want to be around that, especially with my past, you know? So I said I was done. I even changed my number but he texted me! And I don't know how he even got this number."  
>"Hey.. Hey, hey... It's ok.." Brandon came up to her and hugged her tight, letting Callie fall in to him as gripped at his shirt and let her tears fall on to his shoulder. "It's gonna be okay." He repeated and let her tell him the whole story. He even offered to stay with Callie for a few days and that's when things got out of hand.<p>

Brandon was laid on her Callie's couch in her apartment when Callie came out of her room to get a drink of water. The two were aware of their past so it was good they kept their distance but he was glad that Callie had put that sort of trust in him. He got up and followed her and got himself a glass of water.

"How are you feeling?" He asked as he chugged it. Callie just shrugged. It was silent between the two of them and Brandon glanced at the clock in the kitchen. It was only 9pm. All of a sudden the way Callie had looked at him them brought back those same emotions. He came forward and kissed her just as passionately as he did all those other times.  
>"Brandon, no." Callie said, pushing him back. "We can't do this again." Brandon nodded and went back to the couch and laid down. She shut his eyes as Callie turned ff the light in the kitchen and her footsteps stopped suddenly. All of a sudden he felt her lips against his and he pulled her down on to the couch with him.<p>

~Present Day~

Brandon has a special someone alright but he couldn't tell Jude just exactly who it was so he lied. Ever since that Fourth Of July Callie and Brandon had been sneaking kisses and hooking up when no one was around and when he went to New York they kept in close contact. Now, here they were on Jude's bed kissing like they haven't been apart once.

"I'll stay at your place tonight, alright? But I have to leave tomorrow." Brandon said as he held the back of Callie's neck and placed his forehead against hers. She nodded and kissed him again. They heard footsteps and broke apart, acting casual as Mariana popped her head in to Jude's room.

"Adam's on his way! Moms wanna talk to him." She said a little worried. "What are you two doing?"  
>"Callie has guy trouble. Wyatt troubles actually and she asked me for help again so we're just talking things over." Brandon said.<br>Mariana nodded, "Alright. Well, Adam will be here soon so hurry up!" She said and left them alone.

Brandon turned back to Callie and let his hand slide up her leg ever so gently as he teased her and smirked against her lips. "Soon..." He exhaled and got up and headed downstairs.


	11. Chapter 11

**WARNING: SMUT**

Later that evening Adam arrived and everyone was sat in the main room. It was a very awkward time for all. They were used to seeing Adam so happy and showing off his skills and what not but there he was, dressed in a suit with his tie askew and looking like a kid who was called down to the principal's office. No one spoke for a good five minutes but Stef was staring daggers at him while Lena tried to calm her down. Jude was sat next to Callie, laying his head on her shoulder as he held him close but she never took her eyes off Brandon and neither did Brandon. Mariana had both her arms wrapped around Adam's right arm, kissing his cheek and tell him that it was all going to be ok which Adam really didn't believe. Jesus was on the other side of Adam and if it wasn't for Callie trying to calm him Adam would've been dead the minute he sat down.

"I love your daughter..." Adam finally said, rubbing his hands together.  
>"Oh? And that's why you impregnanted her then asked her to marry her with out even asking us?" Stef threw back and Mariana leaned forward, hiding her face in her hands.<br>"Hey, sweetie, it's okay. She's an adult and she's able to make her own choices." Lena spoke in a soothing voice as she looked over at Adam, giving him a reassuring smile. Lena was more fond of Adam then Stef was. Sure he was a nice guy and all but she just wanted to be sure that Mariana was making the right decision.  
>"How about the two of us go outside and we talk this over? I'd like to, you know, just make sure my daughter has chosen the right guy." Stef said and stood. Adam nodded, going along with anything would be good at this point. He fixed his tied which only made it worse. Lena stood and when Adam was close she stopped him, fixed his tie for real them gave him a kiss on the cheek.<br>"Good luck." She said and let the two head out back.

They had talked for over an hour and Mariana was sure to stay close. She kept peaking out the window, trying to see if Stef was strangling him of something. It was true that Mariana never brought around Adam but it wasn't her fault. Their schedules were crazy and he taught the advanced classes which met more than the classes she taught. Adam was a hard worker and Mariana was sure that Stef would appreciate that. Mariana took one last look out the window and saw that the two were..Hugging. It made her happy inside but why was she still so nervous. They finally headed back inside and Mariana acted cool as if she just happen to be standing there.

"He's a very nice guy, Mariana." Stef said as she placed a hand on to his shoulder. "I give you my blessing." She joked and patted his back as she went to find the baby.  
>"What did she ask you? What did you say?" Mariana asked.<br>"She just wanted to know my background and I told her the truth. My dad was in the military. I saw him go through things but I helped him and that I was sure to keep my mom from worrying about if he was dead or still alive. All that. She seemed to liked that."  
>Mariana just smiled wide and kissed him passionately as she wrapped her arms around his neck, getting on her tip toes. "So, we're getting married?"<br>"Yeah. We're getting married."

~The Next Day~

Adam stayed the night with Mariana so he was there for breakfast. Brandon went to Callie's for the night, telling the rest of them that he was going to be there to protect her if Wyatt happened to make an appearance. Jude had woke a little later than usual. It had been a rough few days for him so he was glad he had gotten the extra sleep. He woke close the lunch time and hopped in the shower. Ever since he had gotten back from the hospital he felt like he couldn't shower enough. He got dressed, putting on a green stripped shirt and jeans as he styled his brunet hair. He had gotten a text from Connor asking if he could come over so he replied with a 'yes'. Finally making his way downstairs he saw that Mariana and Adam were on the couch, making out as Mariana's legs were drapped over his own. He made a face as he looked toward Jesus who was eating toast.

"Do they ever stop to breath? I mean, even Connor and I don't go at it like that."  
>Jesus let out a laugh and messed Jude's hair which resulted in him getting a glare in return as Jude tried to fix it. "They stop for like once sec but that was twenty minutes ago."<br>"Wow.." Jude sat himself at the table with Jesus as the two watched them still making out.

Back at Callie's Brandon was having a hard time leaving. He didn't want to leave again, not after what they had just been through. Callie made him breakfast and they ate together, sharing kisses here and there.

"I don't have to leave." Brandon finally said. "I can stay. It's no problem."  
>"No! Brandon, you wanted this so much and you go it. You're not going to drop out just because of me. I will always be here and please, with my hectic schedule I know I won't be dating any time soon."<br>"Are you sure?"  
>"Brandon, you're going and that's that." Callie said matter-of-factly and Brandon just nodded, not really wanting to argue with her because she always ended up winning.<p>

~FLASHBACK~

When Brandon and Callie got back to her apartment the other night, the two immediately locked lips. Brandon pressed her against the door and grabbed her waist as Callie slid her fingers in to Brandon's hair. She had a hard time with opening the door after she turned to it and tried to focus on finding the right key. Brandon was kissing at her neck and running her hands up her chest. Finally she had opened the door and pulled Brandon in side, smirking wide as she pulled him close after he had shut the door. They resumed their hot make out session as their clothes started to come off.

Brandon was now standing in the door way of Callie's room, naked and his cock hard at the sight of Callie naked and lying on her bed. She had he legs crossed a bit at the ankles and gestured with a finger to come over. He climbed on to the bed between her legs and started kissing her again as he started to slowly moved down, letting his tongue and lips get every inch until he had gotten to her thigh which he knew was a sensitive spot. He nipped gently at it as he kissed over it then positioned himself so her was more comfortable as he began to eat her out.

The rest of the night went by slow but they liked it like they. They didn't want to rush through it and be done in only a couple of minutes. Brandon started to slowly enter Callie, kissing at her neck and Callie laid her head back, letting her mouth hand open as a moan had escaped. Brandon was thrusting slow at first but soon started to pick up his pace. Suddenly Callie had took over, pulling away from Brandon as she pinned him down on the bed. She smirked softly as she kissed at his chest as she held his hands above his head. She rode him the rest of the night.

~Present Day~

There was a knock at the door and Jude sprang out of his chair at the kitchen table and went to answer it. Surprisingly it didn't bother Adam and Mariana, seeing at the sound of the loud knock hadn't startled them and they were still going at it. Jude opened the door to find Connor on the other side. He was wearing a light blue Old Navy shirt and jeans. His smile was radiant and his hair was a bit messy but it looked good on him.

"How'd you get here?" Jude asked as he shut the door and lead Connor upstairs and to his room.  
>"A friend of mine but I was hoping you'd drive me home.."<br>"Of course."

They now laid on his bed, talking to each other and even the moment when they were silent it felt as if they were still talking as they looked in to each other's eyes. They soon started to have an intense make out session which labeled Jude a hypocrite seeing as he just told Jesus that they never do that. It soon simmered down and they were cuddled against each other when Jude had remembered something.

"Oh! Hey, I got that book finally." Jude said as he got up and went to his extensive book collection. His book shelf was piled high with books on top of books and books jammed next to books and so on. He found his Mortal Instruments books and took out the last one and showed it off to Connor. They have been reading this series together for some time now and promised he wouldn't start the last one with out him.  
>"Go on. Read it to me." Connor said with a wide smile as Jude sat next Connor as he was still laid in his bed. He opened the book and began reading...<p> 


	12. Chapter 12

**WARNING: SMUT AND DRUG USE AND ABUSE**

Stef had to head out to work and Lena went out shopping. Jesus had to get to work and Mariana and Adam took Isabel out to the park, leaving Jude and Connor alone... Jude had finished chapter four and when he did Connor took the book away which kinda made Jude sad. He looked over at him, seeing a devious smirk.

"What are you thinking?" Jude asked.  
>"We're alone, Jude." Connor muttered as he kissed at his neck.<br>"We are...OH! Oh, I get it."  
>"Mhmm.. So, you want to?" Connor asked, pulling back now as he let his hand cup Jude's. They met eyes and Jude leaned forward and kissed Connor.<br>"Are you sure though? You're not sore or in pain?" Connor just shook his head and pulled off his own shirt as he threw it aside then pulled off Jude's shirt. Jude took that as he wasn't in pain in any way and was totally all for it. Jude too was all for it. He didn't hesitate and started to unbutton Connor's pants as he pulled them off and ran his hands up his legs as he then pulled down Connor's briefs.  
>"You're beautiful.." Jude said as he took in Jude's naked body. He was somewhat a jock and liked to work out when he got a chance. He had six back and his legs were toned and so were his arms and his ass was amazing.<br>"You are too, Jude. Don't forget that ever." Connor said softly as he leaned up and kissed Jude as he started to take off his pants. He then slid his hand in to his boxers and grabbed as his ass which cause Jude to moan.

Jude was now laying down on his bed after handing Connor a condom. He took it and slid it on his hard cock. "You ready?" He asked as he positioned himself between Jude's legs as he leaned forward a bit and kissed him once more as he guided his cock forward and pressed against Jude's tight hole. The feeling only made Connor's cock throb as he pushed in more. Jude tensed a bit an let his hands rest against Connor's chest, not knowing that his nails were pressing against his skin. Connor thrusted slow like always as his lips met Jude's who were parted. He kissed him back as he moaned.

After a minute or two of taking it slow, Connor laid his head in the crook of Jude's neck, moaning loud as he started to thrust hard in to him. The sound of his waist smacking against Jude's legs and the sounds of Jude moaning filled the room. They hoped that through all this that no one had arrived home early. They wouldn't have heard them anyway. Connor got up on his knees, holding Jude's legs around him as he kept pounding in to him and soon he had cum.

Connor pulled out shortly after and took the condom off and tied it up as he then threw it out. Jude was still laid on his bed as he stroked his own cock, staring at Connor's ass. Connor turned slowly and smirked wide.

"Enjoying the view?" He said as he came forward and wrapped his mouth around Jude's cock and started to suck him off. Jude gripped tight at Connor's hair as he went up and down, moaning so to encourage Jude to cum. Jude arched his back as he felt himself close and without warning he came. Connor cleaned him up and swallowed as he then laid himself next to Jude on the bed, both panting and sweating.

"Next time... You're riding me. And I think I'll have your hands tied to the bed." Jude whispered in to Connor's ear, letting his hand trail over Connor's chest.  
>"You are evil." He said and kissed him. Jude got off the bed and grabbed some clothes.<br>"I'm going to take a shower, you want to join me?" Connor looked over at Jude and hopped off the bed and in to the shower they went.

Meanwhile, Jesus was at work, talking with a guy only three years younger than him. This guy had been through a lot, his mother killed his father then took him out of the state. There was a manhunt going on for the two of them all over the country. Years later, after his mother got in to drugs and prostitution and he had followed the same path, though, when some of his mom's clients found that he was prostituting himself they took the opportunity to play a joke on him. They set one guy up to call on him and when they were alone in the room the others had jumped out, tied him down and beat him, leaving him there to die which luckily he was able to get loose of his bounds and call for help. And now, here he was. A seventeen year old in a youth shelter talking to someone who he actually liked.

"How are you feeling since we last spoke?" Jesus asked, leaning forward a bit.  
>"I'm fine. Thanks for asking." Bryan spoke as he looked to Jesus, taking in his muscular arms.<br>"Anything else come up? New feelings? I heard your mom got her sentence. She's gonna be in prison for quite awhile."  
>"Well good. Fuck her."<br>"Hey... She's your mom. Loo, I've been through something with my birth mom. My sister started it but I had to intervene and although I hated her, there was still something there. Something that helped me acknowledge that she was my mother and although I felt that way toward her she was still my mom."  
>"She sold me multiple times for her own pleasure. Just so she could get the money."<br>"I know, and I'm sorry about that."  
>"That's what they all say..." Bryan let out a sigh and slouched down in his chair, "I'm sorry.. I didn't really get much sleep last night so that's why I'm like this."<br>"Why didn't you sleep well last night?" Jesus asked.  
>"Honestly?" Bryan asked and Jesus nodded. "I was jerking off to the thought of you..." Bryan admitted as he leaned forward, letting one hand rest on Jesus's left arm. "We both know what you're here for. Why don't we just get it over with."<br>Jesus stood suddenly and stepped back, "I think you've got me all wrong. I'm just here to talk with you, help you."  
>"You could help me by letting me suck your cock."<p>

With that, Jesus left his room and exited the shelter, telling the women that he'd come back late but to keep an eye on Bryan. Jesus made it out to his car and when he turned he saw Bryan by the doors of the building. It sent a shiver down Jesus's spine. He knew this kind of work was going to be difficult but he didn't know it would come to this.

Later that night, Jude had drove Connor back to his dorm and Jesus had dinner with Lena and Mariana when his phone rang. He checked the ID and saw it was a private number. He stepped away and answered it.

"Hello?" He asked but there was no answer. "Bryan? Is this you, Bryan?"  
>"I'm coming for you."<br>"How did you get my num-.." Jesus started to say but then Bryan had hung up. He was shaking as he looked down at his phone. HE swallowed and tried to calm himself down as he returned to the kitchen.  
>"Who was that?" Mariana asked.<br>"Wrong number.." Jesus lied and put his phone in his pocket.


	13. Chapter 13

Jesus had talked to Stef the next day telling her about what was happening and he had helped him get a restraining order against him but told him that he can't go back to that shelter until this all blows over but Jesus was ok with that. He was work at other places and other saner people to help out. Later that night, Mariana announced that her wedding was going to be next month because they wanted to go on their honeymoon before the baby really started to stop them from doing the things they loved.

They all took time out through out the rest of the month to help Mariana plan and pick out their suits and everything else one might need to do before a wedding. Mariana went up to Jude as he was trying to pick out a suit that Connor would look good in. Jude had picked his suit out weeks ago and was already prepared for the wedding.

"Hey, Jude.. Can I talk to you?" Mariana asked, taking him aside and leaving Connor to decide on what to wear on his own which he just looked lost.  
>"What's up?" He asked as he slid his hands in to his pockets.<br>"I don't really have a lot of girlfriends. The girls I usually talk to or hang out with are sometimes my students and my dance friends but we're not really close like me and you are." She said with a wide smile.  
>"What exactly are you asking?" Jude asked.<br>"This may sound weird but..Uh.. Would you want to be my maid of honor?"  
>"Me? Why not Callie?"<br>"I think you'd be best for the job. I know it's not traditional but have you seen our family?" Mariana said and Jude let out a laugh.  
>"I would love to."<p>

A couple of weeks past and it was now the day of Mariana's wedding. She wore an elegant white dress which showed off her beautiful dance figure with a white vale that was carefully placed on top her head and hung over her face. She held her bouquet of flowers too tight. They were purple soses with one red one in the middle. Purple was her favorite color and red was Adam's. She thought it was a good idea but hours before the wedding she was freaking out, yelling at the flowers. Jude came in and calmed her down eventually. Stef and Lena had helped her get dressed them and soon the music had started. Jude took his place next to Callie in the church pew. He wore a black tux with a teal shirt underneath the coat. He had his nail painted purple for Mariana. Callie had on a dark purple dress that Mariana had helped pick out. It was a little too short she thought but Mariana had told her that there were going to be some good looking guys there. Callie just smiled at that and went along with it.

Adam stood opposite them and wore a normal black tux and a friend of his stood next to him. Jesus was after then Brandon. They too wore black tuxes

Everyone stood as Mariana entered and Stef and Lena were walking her down the aisle. Lena wore a long and gorgeous red dress which ruffled at the bottom. Stef wore a white suit but Mariana didn't care for that she too was wearing white. The walk was a slow walk but the three didn't mind. Lena was holding on to her tight about to break down. Once they were at the end of they both kissed her cheek before sitting down in the front row.

It was a beautiful ceremony. Mariana handed Jude the bouquet as she stood next to Adam. Adam pulled her vale back and the preacher did his thing. Soon they exchanged rings and vows then kissed each other passiontely. Everyone cheered and clapped, Stef and Lena were want, cuddled together and crying as all this was going on.

Later on everyone was gathered around tables, enjoying their meals and desserts. Some people were dancing and others were just talking as they ate. Jude and Connor were slow dancing in the middle of the dance floor as a song played. Callie and Brandon were dancing as well but no one really paid any attention to it.

"Do you think that we'll ever get married?" Jude asked as he looked up at Connor.  
>"Of course we will." He said and kissed him, "why do you think we wouldn't?"<br>"I dunno. We just never talked about it."  
>"Don't you think we're a little too young? And I want you to focus on your book."<br>"Yeah, you're right. I know we'll be together forever if we do get married or not. You're the one for me, Connor.." Jude said as he wrapped his arms around him as they continued to dance.

After Mariana dance with both Lena and Stef it was time for her and Adam's first dance together and toward the end of it, Jesus had snuck out to find the bathroom. He didn't even realize anyone was following him. He stood in front of the urinal and soon finished up when the door to the bathroom opened. Jesus didn't look to the guy cause he thought it was a little weird to make eye contact with another guy in the bathroom. He went and washed his hands, seeing out of the corner of he eye, the man approaching him.

"Changed you number, huh?" The voice said and Jesus froze.


	14. Chapter 14

"Changed your number, huh?" The voice said and Jesus froze. It took him a few seconds to turn to him and there stood Bryan, dressed in a suit like he was invited to the wedding. Bryan gave him a sickening smirk as he came forward, letting one hand rest against Jesus's cheek. "Did you really think I would just let it go?" He asked with a low, rough voice.

"There's a restraining order and you're breaking it right now." Jesus said and moved his head away and when he glanced at Bryan he saw a hint of hurt in his expression as he then reached in to his pocket and pulled out a pocket knife and flipped the knife out as he held it tight in his hand. "What are you going to do with that?" Jesus asked as Bryan came forward until he was pushed back against a wall. He soon felt the knife pressed to his throat as Bryan pressed his body against Jesus's.

"You don't know what you've done to me." Bryan muttered under his breath as he met Jesus's wide eyes. When Jesus cried out for help Bryan placed a hand over his mouth, looking over his shoulder at the door as he pressed the knife more against his throat. He looked back at him and shook his head, "Why do you want to hurt me more? Don't you see that I love you!?"

Jesus felt Bryan's hand leave his mouth then grab at his hair. "You don't love me! You've never loved anyone even your own mother! You're sick, Bryan.. I can help you." He pleaded as his eyes looked down at the hand that held the knife. He swallowed and thought back to his time in wrestling. He knew he could get out of this but he didn't want to hurt him. It was him or his life though. He then felt Bryan grabbed at his crotch as he muttered something about a hard on or what he planned to do with him. He grabbed Bryan's arm and slammed his knee up in to his chest. He got off the wall now and when Bryan swung at him with the knife he had ducked and grabbed his arm again and swept his legs, causing him to fall back on to the ground. He pinned him down and got the knife out of his hand. "If you ever come near me again I swear I will kill you! Do you understand!?"

Bryan just laughed at that and shook his head, "Baby, don't be like this. We're meant to be together don't you see it?"  
>"I'm not gay. Not that I have anything against it. You should see my family... And sure, I admit I was curious at one point in my life but that's besides the point. You need help, Bryan." Jesus said and got up, leaving Bryan there and went to Stef and told her what had happened. She rushed in to the bathroom where she saw Bryan holding a hand against the back of his head. He was bleeding now.<br>"Look at what your son did to me! I didn't even touch him!" But Stef didn't believe him Stef stayed with him until polic came and took him away.

Mariana followed the police to the restroom. "What happened in here!?" She asked, looking to Jesus. He just shook her head and told her to forget about and apologized for ruining her day. Mariana was just happy that Jesus was alive. The two of them shared a dance later that evening as all the other guests were heading out. She was glad her brother was safe but after this incident she really didn't want to leave, she didn't want to leave him. Jesus had to convince her to go, practically pushing her out the doors. They hugged goodbye but before Mariana got in to the car Jude handed her her bouquet.

Mariana threw it in to the sea of girls behind her. The bouquet flew up and up and soon came down and landed in Callie's hands. She looked at it with wide eyes and looked up and the first person she saw was Brandon. He smiled at her and she showed off the bouquet to him. He just shrugged and soon the car sped off.

Connor came up behind Jude, wrapping his arms around him as he kissed his neck, "Let's get married. Not right now but soon." Jude just turned around to meet his eyes, smiling wide before he grabbed his face and kissed him ever so passionately.


	15. Chapter 15

**WARNING: ABUSE**

A month had past and everything had went back to normal. Callie was close to graduating and Brandon was back in New York and Jesus had went back work a couple of work after Bryan was taken away. Jude was even getting close to finishing his book. He spent almost every waking minute writing and writing and writing with the occasional break to spend some time with Connor and dinners with his family and stuff like that.

"Will you ever let me read what you're writing? Oh do I have to wait til the book actually comes out?" Connor asked as he came up behind Jude who sat sat at his desk and typing away. Jude paused his typing and looked back at Connor. He smiled nervously and looked back at his laptop and nodded as he went up to the beginning of the first chapter. He got up and went over to his bed and Connor followed.

They sat together on the bed as Jude started reading aloud to him the first chapter. It started with his mother's death and how him and Callie were sent in to foster care. The whole first chapter was about him growing up in different homes and how Callie was always there to help him until she was put in juvie. Chapter two was all about coming to live with Stef and Lena and how it was a new experience for him and how it was like from his point of view with living with two moms at a young age. Chapter three was all about how he felt different at such a young age and how he had to get used to yet another new school and then he met Connor and felt right at home.

Connor sat beside him, laying his head on his shoulder and stared at the laptop as Jude read to him. It was a bumpy ride for the both of them but here they were. Together finally and secretly planning their wedding that they weren't even going to have yet. Connor kissed his cheek as he kept reading.

~FLASHBACK~

Jude is 15 and Connor is 16, both are about to have a birthday. It's during the school year and Connor is having some issues with his father. He told him for the millionth time that he couldn't keep him away from Jude but it was hard to argue with a man who got drunk mid day. His father was so mean to him and he didn't know why he couldn't just stay at his mothers'. Something about the divorce and how his father didn't want to loose Connor.

He was spending a week with his father and there were only two days left until he was with his mother again. His father was drunk one night and so Connor had locked his bedroom door and snuck out and headed over to Jude's house and knocked on the door not even caring that it was so late. Callie was the one who had answered and it looked like he had woken her up but she let him in after seeing how scared he was.

"Is it okay if I stay here tonight?" Connor asked when Stef and Lena headed down stairs.  
>"What's going on? Aren't you with your father?" Stef asked.<br>"Yeah but-.." Connor paused. He would feel bad for coming clean about his father. He didn't know what would happen if he told the truth and his father had always threatened him saying that if he ever told he would find him and kill him. He thought it was the alcohol talking but when his father had told him that it was the only time he had saw him sober. Then he had a couple of beers, came in to his room and beat him, calling him a fag and telling him what an embarrasssment he was to the family. But he did it.. He told the truth and Stef called the cops and went to his father's home, demanding he'd open the door. The two fought until the cops came and took him away. Connor's father went to jail and lost custody and Connor was now living with his mother full time.

Connor was able to stay with Jude in his room (Jesus took the couch) that night but they didn't sleep. The spent the whole night talking and that's when Jude had started reading to Connor. It calmed him down. They both fell asleep in Jude's bed, cuddled together.

~Present Day~

Jude stopped at chapter five and shut his laptop. "That's all I'm going to show you." He said and kissed Connor, "but you like it, right?"  
>"I love it. It's going to be a best seller." Connor said and kissed Jude until he was on top of him. Suddenly Jude's bedroom door flew open and Lena stood there, shaking and in tears as Connor quickly got off of Jude.<br>"We have to go to the hospital now!" She cried out, "something's wrong with Mariana, the baby... There's something wrong with the baby." Connor and Jude jumped out of bed and slid on their shoes quickly as they left with Lena and headed to the hospital.


	16. Chapter 16

Everyone arrived at the hospital at the same time but the nurse had said that only two people could visit her. Jesus ran to Mariana's room and Lena followed. Jesus stopped in the door way, watching as Mariana was sobbing uncontrollably in the hospital bed. Adam was trying to comfort her but it wasn't working. She looked up to see Jesus and put her arms out. He came forward and in to her arms as he sat himself on the bed and held her close and let her cry as he rubbed her back soothingly. Mariana wanted everyone to leave the room except for Jesus. Lena and Adam went back to join everyone in the waiting area.

"She's starting to calm down but the lose has really shattered her. Just be gentle at this time." Lena warned and looked to the door leading to the rooms as they shut behind them. Back in Mariana's room, Jesus still held her close but Mariana had calmed down a bit, taking in a deep breath as he slowly pulled back from Jesus and met his eyes, smiling weakly and kissing his cheek.

"Thank you." She said and Jesus just nodded and helped her lay down.  
>"Are you sure you're alright? Do you want me to get you anything?" He asked as he stood and pulled the blanket up a bit and laid it over Mariana. She just shook her head and curled up away from Jesus and shut her eyes and forced herself to fall asleep, hoping that this was all just a dream.<p>

Mariana stayed at home for a couple of days as she tried to wrap her mind around just what had happened. She had been excited for this baby, planned the nursery even before she had gotten pregnant and when she moved in with Adam she went right to work at turning the spare room in to the nursery always dreamed of. She and Adam returned from their honeymoon, happy as ever and then all of sudden their happiness was destroyed. She hadn't answered Adam's calls or texts ever since she had returned home from the hospital but with the few days she spent on her own she thought she was now ready to go face him.

Adam opened the door, hugging her tightly, "I'm so sorry, babe.. I knew how much you wanted this baby." He said and kissed her. Mariana stepped inside and shut the door behind her. as she headed down the hall and stopped at the door that lead in to the nursery. Adam went up to her, stopping her hand as it rested on the door. "You don't have to do this. Not now.." He said but Mariana shrugged him off and opened the door to see the fully made up nursery. The walls were painted striped of blue and pink and there were stuffed animals all around the room and a crib in the middle of the carpeted room. She made her way slowly to the crib and placed her hands on it, tightening her grip as she looked down and pictured what it would be like to see her child lay in it.

Something suddenly snapped inside of her and she flipped the crib and pushed down the rocking chair that was in the corner of the room and tore apart some stuffed animals. She fell to her knees, holding the head of one of the stuffed animals. She wiped her tears away as Adam came up behind her, hesitant to touch her but he soon crouched down behind her and placed his hands on to her shoulder.

"I'm so sorry.." He repeated as he rubbed her shoulders and looked around at the knocked down crib and the ripped up toys. "We can always try again." Mariana just shrugged and threw the head off to the side and took in the damage she's done.


	17. Chapter 17

JonnorLyfe **REQUESTED A CHAPTER INVOLVING JUST CONNOR!** **ENJOY! WILL INVOLVE JUDE LATER ON!  
><strong>

Connor spent the next couple of days alone as he went from bookstore to bookstore trying to find the perfect gift for Jude. It was almost their anniversary and he wanted it to be a special one. The two of them have been through so much in their lives and he always wanted Jude to be happy and he never let him forget how much he loved him and now he was trying to find the best way to show it but when he went to a new bookstore all he saw was Jude's bookshelf. He pretty much owned every book and it was driving him crazy not being able to find just one book Jude didn't already own.

He exited Barnes&Noble and wandered around as he walked past other stores in the mall and just window shopped. Jude wasn't all for the latest style but he did see a shirt he might like.

~FLASHBACK~

Connor was still in another state living with his mom but every day they had kept in contact. It was March and Connor was 18 now so Jude was turning 17 and it was getting close to Jude's birthday and he wanted so badly to go back to his hometown and be there with Jude. He begged his mom over and over and over again and luckily she gave in but he always told Jude when he asked that his mom wouldn't let him. He wanted it to be a surprise.

It was the end of March now and Connor took a plane to California and Lena had picked him up. He only had one suitcase seeing as he was only staying for a couple of days. They arrived home and Lena opened the door and Connor followed.

"Jude. I have a surprise for you. Come down here please." Lena called out. Connor shut the door behind him and set his suitcase down wand watched as Jude made his way to the stairs. It took him a second to register just who he was looking at before he bolted down the stairs and wrapped his arms tightly around Connor. Connor hugged him back, not wanting to let him go.

Later that evening everyone was out and having a celebitory dinner in honor of Jude's birthday. They ate and talked and not once did Connor feel out of the loop. Jude's family was special, one he had always trusted and always felt would be there for him. They liked him and he liked them as well. He sat next to Jude at the table, sipping his coke as some gifts were given to Jude. He had his gift to Jude wrapped and sitting on his lap. It came time for him to give Jude his gift and he handed it to him. Jude unwrapped it fast and eyed it, smiling wide when he saw what it was.

"Do you like it?" Connor asked.  
>"Like it? No!" Jude paused as he ran his hand over it, "I love it.."<br>"I thought you wold. The author was at one of the bookstores near where I live in New York and I know how much you love that book and thanks for making me read it by the way. It killed me. Who would want to write a book about two kids dying of cancer?" Connor chuckled and shook his head as he opened the book, "I even got it signed and asked if he could make it out to you." He said as he pointed to the signature that read 'John Green'.  
>"This is great, really. I love it and will cherish it forever. Thank you, Connor." Jude said as he held the book close to him and looked over at Connor. It suddenly felt like it was only the two of them on earth in that moment as they locked eyes with each other. Then, something sparked inside of both of them as the two leaned forward and kissed.<p>

~Present Day~

He headed in to the store and looked through the clothes til he found the shirt that he had seen on the mannequin and held it up, examining it for a bit as one of the employees came over to him.

"Can I help you find something?" He asked as he started to fix a horrible folded shirt. He was a little older than Connor, probably in his late twenties.  
>"Oh, I was just looking... It's me and my boyfriends anniversary this weekend and I wanted to get him something nice but I really don't think a shirt says just how much I love him." Connor started to fold up the shirt as he then set it down.<br>"Oh I've been there, trust me." The man said as he showed off his wedding band to Connor, "We've been dating for three years and married for six and I still can't find him anything when it comes to his birthday or anniversary."  
>"Jude is the one who's all imaginative and creative so he probably has like twenty gifts for me already. Hey, let ask you this. Where did your husband get you your engagement ring?"<p>

The man who Connor later discovered was Alec thanks to his name tag took his break and lead Connor through the mall and they soon ended up in front of a jewelry store. He showed Connor the section that had all the rings. Some were just fancy, everyday rings that someone would wear and others were engagement rings. He tapped his fingers on the glass as he looked in the case until he found one that he really liked but unfortunately he didn't have the money.

"What can I help you with sirs?" One of the sellers came over to Connor and Alec, wearing a an expensive suit like the others who were working there. His smile was bright and wide and though he was older than Alec his hair didn't show gray and he looked as if he was in his early thirties but Connor knew that wasn't right.  
>"I have some money in my savings... Could I use that and come back with the rest?" Connor asked as he pointed to one of the rings in the case. It was a silver ring with diamonds that ran around the loop and stopped as the two trail of diamonds collided in to a bigger diamond. It wasn't too flashy which he knew Jude would like. The man took it out of the case and let Jude look at it.<br>"Look, I'll give it to you for half price only because my buddy here had referred you to our store." The man said as he pointed to Alec.  
>"You two know each other?" Connor asked as he looked to Alec<br>"He's my husband."  
>"And I'll let you pay with what you have now and come back when you have the rest, alright?" The man continued and Connor nodded as he transferred his money from his savings over in to his checking and gave him his card. "I'll see you soon and I hope he says yes."<br>"He already has." Connor said and took the bag with with, "thank you so much, Alec. I'll be sure to stop by and let you know how it all goes." He said as he then headed out of the mall and got in to his new car which his insurance had helped him pay for and headed over to see Jude. It wasn't just their anniversary but it was also Jude's birthday and he didn't want to be late for his family's celebration.


End file.
